


And You've Got Me Wanting You

by meiyamie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Training Camp, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Karasuno after hours while at volleyball training camp: Noya sneaks in alcohol, Yamaguchi has some pocky to share, and a very intimate drinking game follows.





	And You've Got Me Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erushi/gifts).



> -Standard disclaimers apply. No profit was made from this work of fan fiction.  
> -Technically the main storyline came from Erushi, but I fleshed it out because she's wonderful at corrupting minds and breaking hearts. Thanks, LC! Peace! V/  
> -Title comes from that Archie's song, 'Sugar, Sugar'.  
> -Constructive feedback please via comments or kudos. I can also be e-mailed at psychoshoujo@gmail.com; and you can tweet or message me on tumblr at meiyamie.

Even after a very long day of training and practice, it took a good few hours before the team was able to settle in. They had shut their eyes during curfew and lay still on their sleeping mats as one of the coaches did their rounds, but as soon as they heard the door click and the steps move further away – a number of them rolled to the side and sat up.

“Hey everyone,” Noya said as he grabbed his gym bag, “I was able to get some from the other vending machine on the way here.” He opened his bag to reveal an assortment of canned and bottled alcoholic drinks.

“You will not live to play your next match should Ukai catch you with those.” Daichi warned.

“But you’re going to drink anyway, aren’t you Daichi?”

“...Just one.”

“Right.” Noya smirked, disbelieving. “Guys, take one then pass.”

“Beer?” Hinata was wide-eyed.

“None for the first years.” Daichi commanded.

“Well isn’t that fun.” Tsukishima remarked.

“Oh fine, just a taste so you can all join in, but you can’t get your own.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“When you become men, you will carry on this tradition of Karasuno After Hours!” Tanaka declared as he got his own can of beer, and offered a sip to Hinata. Hinata took one sip, then wrinkled his nose.

“It tastes like piss.” He complained.

“But it isn’t. It is life in a can – bitter then sweet, and with just enough in your system you simply give in and go with its flow. It’s beautiful.”

 

The night went on, and the boys had more than a few drinks among them.

“Watch your drink! We worked too hard to get here!” Sugawara reminded them as he sipped his canned plum wine.

“We’ll be fine!” Tanaka’s voice was starting to warble a bit on his second can.

Kageyama had scoffed after his first sip and crawled back into bed after his curiosity was sated. Hinata followed after a few more sips, complaining about how sour it was. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stayed up.

“Anyone hungry? I brought Pocky.” Yamaguchi said, as he dug into his own bag and pulled out a box.

“Pocky!” They chorused, then laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Yamaguchi wondered, “Are you already drunk?”

“One, yes,” Sugawara said, “And another – since you brought it, there’s a drinking game that these boys have way too much fun playing. I guess we’re playing it now, Noya?”

“Hell yeah.” Noya chuckled as he sipped his beer, “Everyone, if you want to play, pair up. Who wants to judge?”

“Me.” Daichi volunteered, “You’re all weak with your alcohol.”

“Am not! Meanie! But fine, Captain’s choice. Tanaka, we can do this. Don’t let us lose again.”

“Asahi, partner with me.” Sugawara urged.

“What? Are you sure?” Asahi asked.

“We can win this game.”

“What is this game?”

“Ah, yes, you haven’t really seen this.” Sugawara said, and turned to the rest, “Noya, I’ll explain. So for this game, each pair gets one pocky stick. Don’t eat it yet! And then, each of you take each end of the pocky stick. On Daichi’s cue, bite when he tells you to. Should you hesitate, you lose. Should you venture on and finish the stick, no matter how close you get to your partner, you win.”

Asahi blushed.

“Well, if it’s with you, Suga...”

“Aww, I'm touched.” Sugawara teased.

Daichi crossed his arms and beamed.

“Are you ready, boys? This is an exercise in trust. The ones who hesitate, lose.”

“Must think of Kiyoko! Must think of Kiyoko!” Tanaka chanted out loud though it was clearly for himself.

“Tanaka, shut up so I can better visualize pretty girls!” Noya scolded him.

“I’m turning in.” Tsukishima announced. Yamaguchi’s face fell for a second, then shrugged, and went up to pair with Narita.

Sugawara faced Asahi and looked right at him.

“Trust me.” He told him.

Asahi took a deep breath.

“Ready!”

Each pair readied their Pocky. There was muffled giggling among them as they did.

“Set!”

Sugawara smiled at Asahi, reassuring him.

“First bite, go!”

They bit.

“Second bite, go! Narita, out! Laughing!”

“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi!” Narita apologized, but Yamaguchi waved it away, unruffled.

“Third bite, go!”

On the third bite, the other pairs were a breath away from each other.

“Kiyoko!” Tanaka yelped.

“Idiot, now you dropped the pocky stick! We lost again!” Noya cried.

“Because you aren’t Kiyoko!”

“Well you aren’t Mao either!”

“Still standing," Daichi announced, "Asahi and Suga!”

“Go Suga! Asahi!” The rest cheered.

Asahi had his eyes squeezed shut.

“And for the final bite! Are you ready?”

Sugawara kept his eyes on Asahi, noticing the curve of his jaw and signs of stubble along it. His eyes were squeezed shut, and in spite of his intimidatingly large figure he was like a little boy spooked by a scary movie. A gentle giant, Sugawara always thought of him when they’d hang out.

“And go!”

Sugawara bit into the pocky, and without blinking an eye - brushed his lips against Asahi’s. In that second, he got a whiff of cinnamon and soap, and a taste of mint with notes of beer from Asahi’s lips. The other boy’s eyes popped open, surprised. Sugawara pulled away a millisecond after. He grinned at him.

“Asahi and Sugawara - win!” Daichi declared.

“I hear someone coming.” Tsukishima announced.

The boys quickly retreated to their beds, hiding what they could of their cans. Noya shoved his bag away.

The footsteps drew closer.

Meanwhile, Sugawara lay on his back, eyes closed, listening. In the stillness, he was also very aware of Asahi right next to him. And in the inches of space between them, he imagined what would happen if he just reached out. Their lips just touched, what more their hands? And this, wouldn’t it be gentle? Without the urgency of having to catch a ball aimed for them?

He imagined filling in the grooves between his fingers. Sugawara could hear his heart pound in his ears at the thought.

 _Oh no._ He thought, as he rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, _Oh no_.

The door creaked open for a few seconds, then closed. There were sounds of the footsteps moving further away. When it seemed like the check was over, Daichi cleared his throat,

“Alright, everyone stay down. They’re going to keep checking in. Clean up what you can and get to bed.”

There were murmurs of agreement and some went up to finish up their drinks and dispose of it.

Sugawara took another deep breath.

“Daichi, I’m going to review the plays.” He announced.

“Sure, Suga. But don’t stay up too late.”

“Yes.”

He quickly reached into his bag and took out his notebook. His fingers trembled slightly, but he forced himself to go through the pages. For as long as how Asahi looked, tasted, and felt with him ran through his mind, the more determined he was to remember the playbook by heart.

He didn’t remember at what point he put away the notebook and fell asleep.

 

“It’s morning!” Noya greeted the following day.

Sugawara had this subconscious acknowledgment that Noya was fully awake, and a passing wonder at how he could be so perky even with the few hours of sleep they all had.

“Just a while longer.” He could hear Asahi say sleepily.

Then, the morning light pierced the room.

“Morning!” Noya said cheerfully.

Everyone else gave a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading! The drinking game comes from [this reference](https://gaijintonic.com/2010/10/18/japanese-drinking-games/). Makes for great prompt fodder.  
> -There's a mild reference to this in chapter 4 of my UshiSuga fic, 'Together'.


End file.
